


At First We Meet

by Jessx87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessx87/pseuds/Jessx87
Summary: This is my first fic on this site. I started this when I first watched the series and I think it's time I continue. This is my first Clexa fic. Comments are always welcome! Hope you enjoy!******In an AU Lexa, who can never seem to stay out of trouble, meets Clarke; the girl who is nothing but the perfect role model.





	At First We Meet

Lexa  
*******  
"All right, that's enough!" I tried to make out the sound of the voice behind me but all I could hear was the ringing in my ears, the heat rising to my face. The boy standing in front of me had blood running down his cheek and I am fairly certain I was the one that caused him to bleed. He smirked at me and his mouth began to form another slur at me. I raised my fist and was about to collide it with his face when a warm hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Knock it off! Do you want Mr. Hilton to give you all a detention?" I spun around to see who was breaking up this fight. My eyes met a pair of crystal blue eyes with impossibly long lashes. The owner of such features had long blond hair that was framing her very firm expression. I didn't recognize her. I'm not sure how. She looked as though she was in my grade and I felt like I should know who she was. It was then that I realized that I had been standing there with my arm in her grasp just gawking at her for what seemed like hours.

I yanked my arm away and took a step backward. I went to speak but nothing came out. James, the boy who had started the fight, took advantage that I had turned my back to him and gave me a shove. I spun on my heels "Fuck off you pri-"Before I got the full sentence out I heard a door slam at the end of the hall. "Shit." I could tell a teacher was heading our way.

Mr. Hilton, our history teacher, was walking up to us with a very stern look on his face. "What is going on? Detention. For a week. All of you." The mystery girl stood up straight. "Wait. I was just breaking up the fight!"

"From where I am standing it looks like you were involved. Detention. This is not up for discussion."

I felt the girl next to me get red in the face and I turned slowly to face her. "I…I'm sorry I got you in trouble…." My voice trailed off.

Without saying a word she spun on her heels and walked away. I stared after her wanting to reach out to her. Then I remembered I didn't even know her name.

"Don't worry. You'll be stuck in detention with your new girlfriend all week. You'll have time to make up." James taunted behind me.

"You seriously need to shut up before you get a nose to match your chin." I shot back angrily, staring longingly down the hallway. He did have one point though. I would be in detention with her all week. Hopefully, by the end of that time, I would be able to get on her good side.


End file.
